Running Through Our Head
by Whitecat
Summary: Victoria's rookie dies....and she and her friends are forced to relive it over and over. (slightly AU)
1. Victoria

Red. The mat should be grey shouldn't it? One betrayal shouldn't turn the mat the color of the ropes. There in the center, the source of it all. The, my, once vibrant, lively, little anti-diva drowning in a pool of her own sweet blood. The smell floods his nose, look at him drool, but Adam holds off. I look around, eyes wide, millions of them, why? Shock? Fear? Maybe both. Silence, maybe that's what I notice most, no chants, no commentary, no announcers, just silence. Silence and a strained gargling of her drowning on her own blood. I reach out, only third to her side, Shane and Stephanie are faster, but not by much. He lifts her head and asks, begs her to speak. "I love you," he cries. But only the drowning sound in return. "Good-bye little ledged." Shawn mummers. Yes good-bye my Hellion. The sound stops and I lower her eyes. Amy and Stacy try to mop her up, make her look normal. Chris lifts her from Shane's arms and starts backstage, dripping her lifeblood.

Across the screen on the WWE site read, "Horror Strikes Madison Square Garden" the article, "An unprovoked attack leaves our women's champion, DeathStrike, dead in the ring." But it wasn't, my eyes glow as another dies for my sin. But into my locker room comes, her, my rookie, just the same? Thirty times this month as the screen goes black. And I hear her voice pure and dark. "Lets go kill um Vic." Goddess if you knew how we'd regret that. But maybe this time I'll be fast enough. Fast enough to stop her, my, your, OUR death.


	2. Edge

I heard the shot from backstage. Saw the shock on my loves face as she ran into the ring, Gods had we all seen it? The ring is crowded with De's friends, the mat soaked red, Gods that delicious smell, NO this is Death's blood, not a free lunch. Look all those fans, all our coworkers, good and bad, one of them killed her. Victoria, Shane and Steph are talking to her, willing her to live. No girl just stop fighting it. They sob, oh Gods I didn't mean it. WAKE UP! But you won't take orders, never have.

Wow, what a weird dream, that's all it was. I see Vic online and smile hearing your warm dark voice. Seductive, forbidden fruit. "Good luck you two." I laugh as if you need luck and softly taste Vic's blood. Just a bad dream Adam, grow up and stop letting these thoughts keep running through your head.


	3. Stephanie

How could I be so blind? People were angry when two diva's upset the champs and took the tag titles. But I didn't think they'd go this far. But now I stand over her weak body, sobbing, I owed her my life, now hers is soaking into the ring. God, he's crying, my big brother openly sobbing. Great here comes Victoria to add salt to our wounds. She stops trying to breath as Amy and Stac clean her and Vic closes her eyes. Two strong arms wrap around me from behind as I look into Marks caring eyes. "Come on Stephy."

"Oh God!" I bolt awake, must have dozed off. I glance around, Zach half asleep on the couch eyes fluttering open at my scream. "Relax Stephanie, you act like Mark never lost before." he gives me a sideways smile and I relax into his arms. "It's not that. I had a bad dream...just a dream."


	4. Shane

NO! I refuse to give up on her. She's still breathing...sort of. Damn it where are the EMT's I called? It's quite now, and I feel hot tears welling in my eyes, she's g....oh god she's dead. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Eight arms drag me out of the ring, Chris, Charlie, Rico and Adam pulling me from her. I can't stop my tears now. Good-bye my love, my dark rose. I love you.

"Hey baby I lub ou." that warm smile. "Love you too dark rose. Now go get um." "Keep the couch warm." There goes the love of my life.


	5. Lita

Oh dear god...Vic, Death, my god. I've never seen Vic run so fast before. Look at all the shock...she's so young. Barely 21...their belts are on the side forgotten. She's not choking anymore. I grab Stacy and push into the ring. I tear the apron and wipe the blood, Stacy covering the wound. Good-bye Death.

"Ammmy!" "Uhn? Jeff DON'T drag my name out you suicidal moron. Who's match is on?" "Vic and D.S." "..........Anything happen?" "Not yet...Amy you ok?" "...Yea Matt Just thinking about the landmaking." I smile...this is Victoria and Death, their strong enough to stop all our bad feelings.


	6. Chris Benoit

This...this isn't...can't...it's impossible for her to die. That Fallen Angel...that's it...the blades missed and hit her. Rico, Hass, Jericho, and Adam pull Shane off her and Mark's telling me to pick her up from the puddle. I carry her to her locker room as Shane sobs and Vic sorta stares at her. Rob runs ahead and opens her door as warm red and purple light drifts out. I lay her on the couch and I let a couple tears fall as I look at her T.V.

Boom, take that HHH. Shawn's waking up from a bad dream and yelling at me to stop playing his PS2 and I laugh. "Relax Shawn and watch this." I set up the match that's about to start, the tag match. Heh game never lies...Vic and Death win again.


	7. HBK

God, wha...what just happened? Who on earth would kill my Little Ledged? Yea she's got enemies...Brock, Kane, HHH, Trish...mostly our enemies. Her music's still playing after that amazing Falling Angel off the top rope...the ring's soaked...deep red. Steph have an announcement? Any second now my little legend's gonna pop up and wipe loaned blood off her face. She's gonna crack a wide ass grin, gonna say "My Goddess at the divas. And loooook male divas too. Suck it up and PARTY!" ... Why won't you wake up? "Good-bye Little Ledged."

Boom! What the hell was that? Then I focus. "Chris get the hell off my system and out of my locker room." "Relax Shawn match hasn't started yet. So Relax." "Yea...sorry just a bad dream."


	8. RVD

I've done stupid shit before. Dangerous shit. Hell I went through a steel cage via Kane. But a Fallen Angel off the ropes like that. Chris is taking her backstage. I better help. I open her door and gasp. I do it everytime, god the mixture of light. Blood red and calming purple. You see those lights at the Death Trap. Chris lays her down and I close my eyes.

I open my eyes and blink. Way to go Jericho. Nice win. Oh god that song, De's gotta be the only country diva. Mi Vida Loca. Yea girl, your crazy life.


	9. Mark, Viscera, Gangrel

She's gone Mark. I know. Stephanie's sobbing. She's not alone. Everyone's crying. Victoria's cut deepest. I know. Visc go hold Shane back. No need four are on him. Here comes the rest. Victoria's a fool to make everyone suffer. She forgot we won't forget.

All three of us blink slowly. Everyone all here? Yea boss. We're ok "Hey guys." Death lives again.


	10. Stacy

Dear god, Death. I grip Amy and cry. She was mean but shouldn't die. Poor Vickie she looks so sad…I gotta cover that wound. The apron works. Poor Shane, he needs a hug.

"Randy. Here have a cookie." "Not now Stacy. Death's in the ring." Yea and I had another bad dream.


	11. Eugene

Everybody's crying. Why? Looks like DeDe's got a booboo. When she wakes up she said we'd play video games…why ain't she waking up? That's a big booboo and even meanie's crying.

"Ok Eugene, give me about ten minutes to go win and then we'll play games ok?" "Ok. Have funs."


	12. Nidia

God…Death gone? What's gonna happen to Blood Bath? Y…you can see the cage up there from last night. Rey's coming to hold me…god the rings red but it's not velvet. It's her…oh my god.

"Oh my god Rey I LOVE that mask. Didn't you get Death one like that?" "Yea she's got it on right now."


End file.
